


My real family

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: sometimes you have to go down into pain to find your real family. And this will happen to Prompto





	My real family

Prompto walked along the old road that led him to his old home.  By now the blond had been living in Noctis' apartment for some time with his adopted son Riku, and only rarely returned to the old house to clean up or see his parents had left a message.

  
Because of his parents' continuing commitments, Prompto had failed to communicate to them either his relationship with Noctis or the cat that had adopted a child.

  
Prompto noticed the lights on in his home and thought "Mom and Dad are at home ?!".  Immediately he ran to the house to make sure there was not a thief.

  
The blond opened the door of the house and found himself in front of his parents and lowering his head slightly murmured with timid tone: - Hello ... -.

  
Prompto's father exclaimed harshly and squaring his son from head to toe: "You really have the courage to go home."

  
Prompto looked at his father confusedly and asked stammering, "What have I done?"  He could not understand his father's resentment towards him.

  
His mother appeared at the entrance and said furiously: "Do not be a fake dude!  The neighbors told us that you kissed with a boy your age!  You're a fag!  This is what you are! -.

  
Prompto shuddered when he heard those words uttered with such fury and harshness from his mother and then turned his gaze to his father, who was taking off his belt and immediately took a step back toward the door.

  
His father approached him and said in a harsher and harsh tone: "You need a cure to cure your illness!"  He began to move the belt as if it were a whip and then hit Prompto on a shoulder, so as to drop his pack on the ground.

  
Prompto tried to reply with a small and weak voice: - It's not a disease!  It is simple and pure love like that which a heterosexual couple experiences.  Is it possible that you are so dull that you do not see it? -.

  
Prompto's mother spat on the ground and replied: "Do not compare a natural thing with a total blasphemy.  The Astrals would never approve of such a thing! -.  As he said those words, Prompto's father continued to hit Prompto with force, who was thrown to the ground and forced to suffer again his father's anxieties.

  
: - Fortunately you do not have our own blood.-.  He hissed as he felt Prompto's father tight as he pulled his belt back against his son's back.  
Prompto felt something break inside his heart and he managed to snap up and screamed with all his strength: and courage: - The only thing I asked was that of being loved as your son, but I was just a stupid fool.  You do not know either the word love nor the word family.  I'm no longer your child and I just want to delete them from my life. "

  
Prompto took the backpack and left the house, ignoring his father's last words: "Go away!  You do not exist anymore for us! -

  
Prompto began to run through the streets of Insomnia, while tears began to descend along his cheeks, while the mind thought of Noctis and Riku.

  
"I have to go to Noctis and Riku ... at home ..." Prompto thought as he wore a hood to hide his crying.

  
When Noctis heard the keys open the door, immediately went to the entrance and exclaimed: - You're already back ...-.  He noticed immediately that the blonde was shaking and had a shocked face and asked alarmed: - Prompto, what happened? -.  He hugged him gently and took him inside the house.

  
Prompto burst into desperate tears and answered as he clung tightly to Noctis: "I met my parents.  They verbally attacked me and Dad hit me with my belt because they are gay and they see him something blasphemous. "

Noctis closed the door of his apartment and took the blond to the sofa and said in a serious voice: - Tell me everything! -.  He placed Prompto's head on top of his chest and began kissing him several times to calm him.

  
Prompto felt better in the arms of Noctis and could not believe that his parents found something as blasphemous as something so wonderful and sweet as love.  The blond sighed and began to tell everything that had happened.

  
When he finished his story, Noctis said furiously: "How did they use to tell you those horrible words?  They do not know how special and incredible you are as a person. "  He wanted to go to Prompto's old house and give a lesson to his former parents, but he already sensed that it would be useless and that the brain could not be changed.

  
Prompto, continuing to cry, murmured: "They treated me like a terminal patient and a monster!  What did I do wrong to deserve all this?! -.

  
Noctis kissed him on the lips to calm him and answered in a soft and sweet voice: "You did not do anything wrong!  It's not your fault if people like your parents continue to exist in this world. "  He kissed him again on the lips: - I love you!  And this feeling of mine will last forever.  For you are a special person who gave me happiness and I will take care of you.  And I will do everything to make you happy because I love you! -.

  
Prompto stood for a moment, bewildered and felt his heart calm down in front of the words of Noctis and his love so unconditional and deep, that he was treating him gently and stopped crying.  He clung to him and began to return those kisses, as he felt his wounded heart heal his wounds.

  
Noctis heard Riku start crying and murmured: "And I'm not the only one to love you."  He stood up and went to the bedroom and returned with the little Riku in his arms.

  
Noctis placed the newborn in Prompto's arms and murmured kissing her temple: "He loves you too, even if he's so small."  He kissed him again before going to the kitchen to make Riku's milk.

  
Prompto looked down at Riku and the newborn smiled and stretched his small hands toward Prompto's face.  The blond felt his eyes again filled with tears, while incredulous perceived all the unconditional love that his son was offering at that time.

  
Prompto kissed his son's hand and forehead and thought, "I promise I'll protect you and will not let anyone hurt you.  And I'll always love you, whatever happens. "He kissed the baby's forehead again as he felt his heart heal the wounds that had been inflicted on him during that terrible day.

  
When Noctis returned from Prompto with a bottle in his hand, he asked, "Are you all right?"

  
Prompto answered with a smile and his eyes bright: - Now yes!  I'm fine …-.  And Noctis smiled in turn and went to sit near Prompto.

  
That night, Noctis treated the other wound in the heart of Prompto with his personal medicine.  She laid the blond on the bed and began to kiss every inch of her body renewing every kiss and each caresses her promise of love.  They made love for a long time that night and Prompto was once again amazed at the love that Noctis had for him.

  
When the morning light entered the master bedroom, Noctis held Prompto's head on his chest and gently stroked his hair.

  
Noctis asked as he continued to cuddle him: - How do you feel? -.  He kissed his hand with an infinite sweetness.

  
Prompto answered with a light and free tone: - I feel better! -.  He threw a long sigh and continued: - With my real family I can only feel good and at home.  And a liberating smile appeared on his face and contagious Noctis too.

  
The cry of an infant rose in the room and Prompto smiled and exclaimed: - Riku is hungry! -.  He stood up and took his son in his arms and began to rock him, while Noctis went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Riku and them.

  
Prompto smiled as he breathed a new day with his real family.


End file.
